


In the Dark of Night

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Harry Potter, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Blaise Zabini, Fairy Luna Lovegood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lunar Heroic Shadow, M/M, Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Stress-Related Mutism, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Deep thoughts tend to happen in the darkest part of the night.





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
> Author’s Note: Fluffy Lunar Heroic Shadow for y’all! And I stole a word from Magi Silverwolf. The _magum_ are basically the _ton_ from the Regency Era, except magical.

(^^)  
**In the Dark of Night**  
(^^)

Blaise slipped into bed with careful precision in order to avoid disturbing his sleeping spouses. Harry still stirred a bit, curling protectively around Luna, but neither woke as Blaise settled on the other side of Luna. Leaning forward slightly, Blaise planted a kiss on his wife’s forehead, inhaling deeply to let the delicate scent of her hair wash away the tension of the day as he wrapped his magic around both his mates.

Sorting out the affairs of their estates was not something that he relished, but of the three of them, he was still the best qualified to do so, even if most of the issues concerned the Potter and Black estates. Both Houses were large and wealthy, but the long period of time that they had been allowed to just moulder without a proper Head or Regent had left behind a tangled mess that they were still sorting out five years after Harry had been invested as Lord. Blaise’s mother took care of their _sidhe_ and any demands issued from the Courts, thankfully, and the Lovegoods were delightfully _common_ aside from having answered the call to be _magum_.

Humans just tended to make matters so _complicated_ , whereas the fey knew better for the most part. Then again, the days when humans would come begging favors from his kind were over long before even Blaise’s grandmother had been born. Most believed that history to be fiction and fairies to be no more than pixies that destroy classroom or doxies that infest areas—simple pests that were easily rendered harmless with a spell or two. The world had collectively forgotten that the Greater Fairies still existed.

That did help Blaise rest easier, knowing that they only had to deal with people asking Harry to solve their problems instead of hounding Blaise or Luna for the same.

Blaise was just beginning to drift off when he felt something twitch between his and Luna’s stomachs. Harry’s hand had been tucked there as he held Luna. They all had more than their fair share of nightmares. No one survived living in the middle of a warzone without gaining at least a few. But Harry had them more nights than not, and Blaise suspected that his were about more than just the war, though he had not pressed.

His suspicions had everything to do with how Harry had been adamant at not inviting his mother’s family to their bonding ceremony as tradition would have dictated. Even the suggestion had been enough that Harry had nearly had a panic attack. That had been enough for Blaise’s mother to start making inquiries about who had raised Harry and where they might be found. Unfortunately, whatever magic had been used to hide the information did so very thoroughly, something which made extract any kind of vengeance _difficult_. His mother had a petition in for assistance from the High Court, but those petitions took years to process.

Harry’s hand twitched again, pulling Blaise from his thoughts.

Blaise shifted to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. Either the action would soothe away the nightmares or it would startle Harry awake. As predicted, Harry jerked away from the touch, curling closer to Luna’s back and pressing deeper into the mattress. It should have hurt to have his husband flinching away like that, but Blaise understood that it was not _him_ that Harry was instinctively fleeing like a rabbit before a fox. So instead, Blaise just waited until Harry had blinked open his eyes before attempting to touch Harry again.

“Nightmares again?” he asked, knowing that Harry shook off the effects better with multiple senses to ground him. Harry opened his mouth to respond only to close it a moment later when he couldn’t force the words out. Blaise added a gentle tug to the carding motion.

The times when Harry were driven nonverbal could all be tied to the same thing: the family who raised him and that he refused to name. Harry’s eyes drooped for a moment before refocusing on Blaise’s face. Even in the dimness of the room, Blaise could see the heartache in Harry’s eyes and felt the echo of it in his own heart.

They were fools to have tossed away such a precious gift as Harry’s trust and affection, and everything wild in Blaise demanded retribution for the harm they had left behind in his beloved rabbit. That Harry still protected them through his silence was just _wrong_ , aberrant in the same way as things twisted by the Void. They did not deserve compassion, not from one they had hurt so much.

Harry finally closed his eyes, hiding his face in the scraggy locks of Luna’s hair. Blaise continued running his fingers through Harry’s hair as he wiggled his other hand into position to lace fingers with Harry. Luna gave a sleepy hum as she snuggled back against Harry, allowing Blaise to get closer as he was pressed against her front.

“Sleep,” she commanded drowsily. Her lighter Seelie magic twisted under the heavier weight of Blaise’s Unseelie magic, but it was not fighting, merely resituating itself. Luna’s energy, for all that she could be as vicious as any other fairy, had a deceptive gentleness to it that made many underestimate her. Blaise found himself relaxing as her command began to affect him. “ _Pax_.”

They were all asleep before the minute was over.

The rest of the night passed without disturbances.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 10); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux; Neurodivergent; Quiet Time (Y); Ethnic & Present (Y); Advice from the Mug; Lovely Triangle; Brush (Y); Forehead Kisses; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Slytherin MC; Sett to Destroy; Creature People  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Assignment No.: Term 10 – Assignment 7  
> Subject (Task No.): Transfiguration (Task #1: Write about someone who can’t speak.)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 2D (Rabbit/Hare)  
> Representation(s): Autistic Harry Potter; Luna Lovegood; Fairies; Child Abuse  
> Bonus Challenges: Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Machismo; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress); Chorus (Wabi Sabi)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenges: T3 (Terse; Toad); SN (Amerliorate)  
> Word Count: 905


End file.
